New Generation
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: The gang has now fulfilled their own dreams, now is the time for their children to continue their story. Behold the stories of the children Uchiha, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Nara. Enjoy!
1. New beginnings

**This is going to be the start of a new generation for Konoha. **

* * *

_~New beginnings~_

Sakura just finished making breakfast when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, she turned around and gave a peck on the lips to her husband, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Good morning babe" Sasuke whispered, while cupping her face. "Good morning to you too" she smiled at him, the lovely smile that made him want to marry her in the first place, he was about to kiss her until-

"Seriously! there are kids in this household too you know!" The couple looked behind them to see their eldest son, Daisuke Uchiha; who look exactly like a mini Sasuke, yawning and heading towards the dining table. Sasuke sat down beside him.

"Where are the rest?" Sakura asked when she gave Sasuke a cup of coffee. "They should be awake soon" and by cue, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

A pink haired boy with Onyx eyes came to view, Sakurano Uchiha; the second oldest son, shouting "I think Suzune's **INLO-" **before he could finish his sentence, a Raven colored haired boy with emerald eyes tackled him to the carpet.

"Sakurano! don't you dare!" Suzaku; the third eldest son, scowled. _'They're at it again'_ Sakura and Sasuke both thought simultaneously. "Stop fighting or else **M****om** would burst" Daisuke was as cool as their father, as soon as he spoke the words "**Mom-and-Burst" **their fight ended in a snap.

They both apologized "Gomen Okaa-san" "Where's your sister?" Sasuke finally spoke. "Still asleep, I guess" Suzaku replied before taking a bite out of his bacon strip.

Sasuke sighed and got up since Sakura was busy making more bacon strips for the boys and their sweet daughter who was still fast asleep.

"Satomi?" Sasuke slowly opened the door which revealed a mini Sakura tucked under a blanket. Sasuke sat on the bed and shook her "wake up, it's your first day at school as a Genin" nothing... she was still fast asleep.

Sasuke thought for a while on how to wake her up. Then it hit him, and with a smirk on his face he bent down to her ear and whispered_ "Wake up or I'll tell Tenji Hyuuga that you have a crush on him"_

And with that simple sentence, Satomi opened her emerald eyes and dashed down the stairs while shouting "I'M UP! DON'T TELL HIM! OH KAMI-SAMA DON'T LET HIM KNOW!"

**(A/N:**** Sakura gave birth to Quadruplets... Daisuke, Sakurano, Suzaku then Satomi and all of them are 13 years old)**

After the very energetic morning in the Uchiha household, everyone went their separate ways, Sasuke headed for the Hokage's Office.

Sakura was needed for an emergency surgery at the Konoha Hospital while Daisuke, Sakurano, Suzaku and Satomi headed for their first day at school as a Genin.

* * *

***Konoha academy*  
**Satomi's POV

I didn't know how it happened, but it just did. As soon as we came through the classroom door, a bunch of girls started a stampede towards my brothers which caused me to end up in my current situation. 'What situation?' you may ask? well, I'm in the arms of my crush, Tenji Hyuuga!

"T-thank you Tenji-kun!" He nodded and finally placed me down, the scene made his fan-girls very angry was the scene of the fairy tale that I was always dreaming about.

"Good morning Satomi-chan!" my best friends; Haruhi Uzumaki, Naomi and Kirari Inuzuka, Neru Hyuuga and Tenshi Nara, greeted me with a big group hug!

* * *

**Haruhi Uzumaki** (13 years old), daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki; and had the blond hair and blue eyes of her father Naruto.  
**Narumi Uzumaki** (12 years old), son of Naruto and Hinata; and had dark blue hair and pearl-white eyes like his mother Hinata.

**Naomi Inuzuka** (13 years old), daughter of Kiba and Ino Inuzuka; and had the blond hair of Ino and the black eyes of Kiba.  
**Kirari Inuzuka** (11 years old), daughter of Kiba and Ino; had the brown hair of Kiba and the purple eyes of Ino.

**Tenji Hyuuga** (13 years old), son of Neji and Ten-ten Hyuuga; and looked like the younger version of Neji.  
**Neru Hyuuga** (11 years old), daughter of Neji and Ten-ten; and was the spitting image of Ten-ten.

**Tenshi Nara** (13 years old), daughter of Shikamaru and Temari Nara; and is the spitting image of Temari.  
**Shinzuke Nara** (12 years old), son of Shikamaru and Temari; and was the spitting image of Shikamaru.

* * *

The classroom fell silent when their Sensei came in. "Ohayoo minna! Gomen, I was caught by a certain Anbu outside" his eyes fell on the Uchiha siblings. "Otou-san was outside?" Suzaku exclaimed with an exited expression on his face. "Ah... yeah." "So what happened Konohamaru sensei?" Haruhi asked in a serious tone.

Everyone glued their eyes on him for an explanation, Konohamaru only let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll talk" he said with wary smile. _'I want to see how they'll react' _

* * *

***Hokage's Office*  
**Sasuke's POV

"The Hokage will see you now" A woman with long blond hair with glasses came to me as soon as I entered the building. I gave a nod then she led the way towards the Hokage's office.

I sighed. Took her arm and dragged her to a corner "Ah! Uchiha-san! Wh-what are you doing!?" I smirked which sent her goose bumps and made her blush. I closed in the distance between us "Ple-please stop Uchiha-san! Yo-your married!" I whisper to her.

"I'm not stupid, I would never ever cheat on my wife. But you should know that by now, ne~ Naruto baka"

A puff of smoke appeared and by the time the smoke vanished, Naruto was right in front of me with embarrassed eyes. "You're so mean Sasuke! You knew that it was me and yet you still-"

"What? don't tell me that you fell for me already?" I said sarcastically. "Teme... I'm married too ya' know!"

"Says the first ever **c****hildish Hokage**. You wont fool anyone with that disguise" I scoffed "Why was the **Captain** **of the Anbus** late in the first place!?"

"I had a bit of trouble outside" Naruto stared at me. "Suigetsu caught me heading here then he kept on blabbering on _'I miss the old days...' _but I got a chance to head here when he saw a new sword in the market"

"Anyway, what did you want me to do again?" "Ah, I want you to tell Konohamaru..."

* * *

*Konoha academy*  
Normal POV

_'My students are all grown up now!'_ Konohamaru shed a small anime tear and turned around. An Anbu with a Black mask came to view. "Ah! Captain Sasuke-senpai! Is something wrong?" Sasuke just shook his head and handed him a scroll.

"What's this for?"

_'Sasuke, I want you to tell Konohamaru that I changed the number of teammates in a group, instead of three it would be two' Sasuke's expression changed from cool to shocked 'Why!?' _

_'The generation today, they have exquisite power, we need to put our trust in them and give this scroll to Konohamaru'_

_"_What's in this scroll?" Konohamaru cut in "It's the list of teams and who would be their team captain, Good luck" "Arigatou Sasuke-senpai!" with that said Sasuke disappeared in blue flames.

* * *

Konohamaru decided to give in. "Well, the hokage changed the number of teammates per group" Narumi exclaimed "Otou-san did what?!" "So how many sensei?" Daisuke asked. "Each team consists of two members and a captain"

Sakurano just said "Sensei, can you please tell us who we're partnered up with?" everyone nodded in agreement.

Team 1- Daisuke Uchiha and Haruhi Uzumaki  
Team 2- Narumi Uzumaki and Kirari Inuzuka  
Team 3- Shinzuke Nara and Neru Hyuuga  
Team 4- Tenji Hyuuga and Satomi Uchiha  
Team 5- Sakurano Uchiha and Naomi Inuzuka  
Team 6- Suzaku Uchiha and Tenshi Nara  
etc...

"Any negative reactions?" Konohamaru expected shouting but none came. They were just staring at their new partners and just in the nick of time. The bell, signaling that school was over, rang.

"This is just another new beginning" Konohamaru whispered under his breath.

* * *

**_OK_**_** personally, my fave is Satomi Uchiha and Tenji Hyuuga. hehehe... **_

_**PLease R&R**_


	2. Game Start!

**I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update this... to be honest... I forgot about it, but i've finally gotten my feels back and i just want to say... i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_~Game Start! ~_

Daisuke, Sakurano, Suzaku and Satomi went home first.

Daisuke and Suzaku had no interest what-so-ever in their new pairings, Sakurano went out to do a little research about Naomi Inuzuka while Satomi called Neru Hyuuga, sister of her partner and is also her best friend over to train.

"Suzaku, why do you think that Sakurano wants to know more about Naomi Inuzuka?" Daisuke mumbled after he saw Sakurano run out the door. Suzaku shrugged and heard the doorbell. He stood and opened it, revealing Neru Hyuuga.

"Hello Neru-chan, Satomi's training at the backyard" Neru smiled and ran towards where Satomi was. "Satomi-chan!" she hugged Satomi from behind, causing her to fall backwards.

"Neru, what do you think you're doing?!" Satomi and Neru laughed and kept quiet for a short while. "Tenji-nii san has a message for you" "Wha-what!?" Satomi blushed and shook Neru "What did he say!? Spill it out Neru!"

"She won't tell you if you kept on shaking her" a female voice came from behind which caused Satomi to drop Neru from shock.

"Geez, Haruhi! You scared the heck out of me" Satomi exclaimed as she helped Neru back to her feet. "But it's true, anyway… I need to talk to your Daisuke, where is he?"

Daisuke appeared behind Haruhi "Right here, _Haru-chan_" he smirked. Haruhi blushed and looked away "I told you not to call me that _Dai_" Daisuke pinched her cheek "I'll stop if you stop calling me Dai, _Haru-chan_!"

The two were at their throats until Suzaku cleared his throat "Why are you here Haruhi-san?" The two stopped and Haruhi smiled "I have a message from sensei"

"Oh, then let's go inside" Daisuke, Suzaku and Haruhi headed back into the house, leaving Satomi and Neru dumbfounded.

"That was… very…" "Weird?" Satomi nodded in agreement. "So what did Tenji-kun want you to tell me?" "Ah! You and Tenji-nii san have to meet your sensei at the Konoha gates at 6am"

"Sure! Hey Neru-chan~ I heard that you got in the same team as Shinzuke Nara-kun" She poked Neru's blushing cheeks "Ye-yeah… So what? You're in the same team as Tenji-nii san!"

The two girls started giggling. An hour later, someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Satomi sang as she opened the door, only to find Tenji Hyuuga, staring at her. "Hello Satomi-san, is Neru still here?"

"Hello Tenji-kun, yeah… Neru!" Neru ran beside Satomi like lightning. "Hehehe… Sorry nii-san, I got carried away and stayed for more than father allowed me to"

"At least you know, thank you for watching over her Satomi-san" he bowed down traditionally, Satomi waved her hands frantically in the air and shook her head "No, no Tenji-kun! You don't need to say thanks and besides it was my fault that she stayed in the first place!"

He placed his hand on top of her head to stop her shaking; Satomi froze and stared at Tenji's smiling face. "It's alright Satomi-san, see you tomorrow" "yeah! See you soon Satomi-chan!"

The siblings turned their backs and walked home, Satomi shouted "See you tomorrow!" before they left hearing range.

* * *

"I'm going out no- What the-?!" Satomi stopped by the kitchen when she saw her uncle Naruto Uzumaki, aunt Hinata and Haruhi eating with her parents and Daisuke.

Sasuke stood from his chair "Satomi, you're up early" "yeah, I need to get to the front gates in a few minutes"

Daisuke smirked and leaned on the door "I bet that you're just going to see Tenji" "S-so? He's my teammate and I'll go now! Bye!"

Satomi ran out without any further explanation of why she was going.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura chuckled. "What's so funny guys?" Haruhi asked

"They remind us how your Uncle Sasuke and your Aunt Sakura was when they were your age" Hinata smiled and nodded.

Naruto jumped from his seat and shouted "Ah! Speaking of the front gates, Daisuke-kun and Haruhi, your sensei told me to tell you to meet him also at the gates in…" he looked at his watch and smiled "3 minutes and he said don't be late"

"DAD!" "Now's not the time to complain Haruhi! Let's go!" Daisuke grabbed Haruhi's hand and disappeared into thin air.

"NARUTO!" both Sakura and Sasuke shouted "Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell them sooner?" he smiled "I just wanted to see if they could catch up to Satomi"

Sasuke sat back down and said "Or you just forgot and remembered just that second"

Naruto sweat dropped and nodded with a silly smile on his face. Everyone sighed. Hinata tilted her head in confusion "Why would both teams be heading towards the gate? I thought that you can't be in the same place when talking to your team…"

"You haven't told her yet Naruto?" Sakura stood to clean the dishes while Sasuke helped her. "I forgot, uh… Hinata, do you remember the time when I brought Sasuke back, we left on a mission that lasted for 2 months?"

"Yes, and I was so worried about you that time…" Naruto smiled "Yeah… Our job was to guide and protect a prince and princess of two different countries to get married"

Sasuke sat back down and said "Let's just say that during that mission, we met the sensei's of both teams… and KAMI-SAMA were they a pain in the neck!" "You said that right"

Sakura smiled "But they helped us through the mission, they are indeed strong"

"I just hope that they won't cause too much ruckus so early in the morning…" Naruto mumbled.

* * *

Satomi slowly walked until she saw a silhouette leaning on one of the gates. "Satomi-san, Good morning" she stood beside him

"Good morning to you too, Tenji-kun. Is sensei here yet?" he shook his head as silence took over.

A breeze blew, Satomi's eyes widened "Look out!" she tilted her head the second before a kunai could hit her face; it blew past her in a tremendous speed. "Byakugan!" Tenji saw 2 people hiding on a tree.

They were both shocked when they heard Haruhi ran beside Tenji and shouted "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!?"

"Over there Haruhi, Let's go!" Both Tenji and Haruhi jumped on top of the two and captured them in a sack and brought them back to where Satomi was.

Daisuke appeared beside Satomi, Tenji noticed that Daisuke was holding the kunai that Satomi dodged.

A man with silver hair and green eyes, as well as a woman with long brown eyes and brown eyes came out of the sack with smiles on their faces "You four pass the first test" they said simultaneously.

The four kids couldn't help but blink. "What?" Satomi managed to blurt out.

Tenji sighed and pointed at the two, "You must be Elijah-sensei and Ryuya-sensei, right?"

Elijah looked at Ryuya and said "As expected of Neji-san and Ten-ten –san's eldest son, so smart!" Ryuya hugged the two Uchihas "I love the speed and timing of the Uchiha siblings!"

Elijah nodded "Not to mention how the only female sibling managed to dodge your fastest throw while the eldest managed to catch it!"

Ryuya looked to her right and saw Haruhi and Tenji "Oh, we mustn't forget the cousins!" "Indeed, Tenji-kun, good job finding us and the two of you managed to even capture us!"

"… Even though they used a sack…" Ryuya mumbled. Haruhi faced Elijah "So, what exactly was this all for?" Everyone face palmed while Tenji shouted "BAKA! It's to test our ability" "TEME! Just because you're my cousin, it doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that!"

The cousins were at their throats, Elijah sweat dropped _'You have your dad's temper'_ Ryuya clapped her hands to capture their attention "Let's start round two shall we?"

Elijah and Ryuya stood opposite of each other, facing the west and east forests. "Team 1, let's go!" Elijah shouted and jumped into the west forest. "Team 4, over here!" Ryuya jumped as well but to the east.

The two teams followed their senseis' and ran after them. Even though the two teams were separated, the two senseis' said the same thing.

"Have any of you heard from the original Team Kakashi, about Kakashi-sensei's test?" They both brought out a single bell. "This is a test to see if you're both strong enough to take the bell from me, but you must have a great determination to get it, you have until sunset, meaning you have only 8 hours. We only have one bell, so that means, you have to choose who will pass and who will not but at the same time, relying on teamwork. Good luck"

"Game start!"

* * *

**im not sure if you guys liked the chapter... but i hope to meet your expectations in the next one! bye bye! R&R!**


End file.
